Nothing Compares
by GGabz
Summary: Song Fic, A year later, what happens if Danielle had been alive the whole time? And she was now ready, ready to face Ronnie, and to become the daughter she has always wanted to be.


Ronnie was jogging along Albert square, not really thinking about much in particular. Her thoughts travelled from Roxy, who now has the Vic all to herself, not earning it in Ronnie's eyes. Anger fled into Ronnie's eyes, she had no right to have that and her dad's three million without earning it. She has no right. Then she remembered all that money her father used to give Roxy, to make Ronnie feel worthless. All those different presents Archie brought her younger sister, it made Ronnie not understand what she had done wrong. At fourteen, she had given birth, and things were never the same.

_Walking down Brick Lane, feel the blue.  
Winds blowing lightly and I picture you.  
Sweet Sunday morning, with nothing to do.  
Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you.  
_

Her baby, Danielle. Passed away over a year ago, she was only nineteen. All the time, Ronnie has her picture in her mind, every minute of the day. Every second that passes by, she wants to get the photo from her purse out, to look at her, tell her everything will be ok. She was mothering a picture, because she couldn't mother the actual person. She needed to go back into the flat, she needed to calm down. No use, crying all the time, you had to get along with life. Hope everything is going to be alright, the light at the end of the very long tunnel. The picture was the only object to remember her daughter by, along with a teddy called Digby. The teddy that Danielle's adoptive dad gave her to remember Danielle by.

_Open my window, sing me a song.  
Baby can't you see that this is where I belong  
With your hand in my hand, still feel the love  
Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was.  
_

Danielle came from out the tube, she knew that she was ready, more than anything, to see her mother again. Everyone from Albert Square thought she had died, but it was a mistake. Her bodies had been switched, Archie told Danielle to go back to Telford, don't make contact with anyone from Walford. But Danielle knew that she wasn't ready to go back to Telford, she didn't belong, and she didn't belong in Walford either. Her mother rejected her. But now, a year gone by, a year long holiday in Ibiza to boot, she knew, she was ready to face her birth mother. Her locket mummy. She walked across the square, keeping her head down, not knowing what had gone on in Albert Square except that her granddad had been murdered. She was determined to find the killer, but more determined to talk to Ronnie. Set it all straight.

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you._

The amount of times Ronnie had hurt her, every slight rejection Danielle still remembered with pain. But she knew that she couldn't look into the past, life is too short, live life to the full. She recognised the Queen Vic, but knew not to go in there straight away, there would be too many people for Danielle to cope with. She had just got out of the outpatients hospital, with having stress and confidence issues. This was the next step for Danielle to take, to make sure that she could put her stamp on the world, before it was too late. With her close call a year ago, she knew that she needed to sort her life out, to face her demons. The next demon was Ronnie, and she was the last one to. Yet she wasn't a demon as such, that's why she was left on the list till last.

_Sweet sunday morning, all by myself.  
Hard love what we've done, when with anyone else.  
Watch my mascara dripping down.  
Baby how did we end up like this? Where are you now?_

Ronnie was looking out the window, tears dripping uncontrollably across her face, she needed to ask Stacey how she was doing. For Ronnie knew she was going through almost the same as Ronnie. Being raped by her father and loosing Danielle. It was something negative to share, but something never the less. She saw a blonde figure, looking exactly the same as the picture in her wallet. Ronnie clung onto her locket, not knowing what else to cling onto. It couldn't be her daughter, could it? She blinked, and the blonde figure had disappeared. She knew it, she knew she had imagined it. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you._

Ronnie opened the door, to see her daughter barge straight in pass her. She couldn't contain her joy, her tears still flowing. But then confusion began. So many unanswered questions. Danielle walked straight into the living room and straight into the mantle piece. Nothing much had changed except a blown up picture of herself with Amy had been placed right in the middle of all the other photos. She smiled, turned around to face her mother for the first time and said 'Nothing much changed then.' Ronnie had no idea on how to react, this was all so confusing. Her daughter was dead, she's had to grieve for the second time in her life for the same person. This cannot be happening, someone is playing a trick on her right? 'Danielle?' She questioned into mid air. Danielle not knowing really what else to do sat down on the floor in the living area. 'Yes, it's me, I'm sorry,' now it was Danielle's turn to cry. She hadn't realised how much pain she had put her mother through this past year till she saw the photo of herself on the mantle piece. The two women just looked straight into one and others eyes, until Ronnie spoke, quietly so Danielle should only just hear it, 'Don't be, I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you.'

_I'm running fast, as fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
I can not wait, I can not wait, if we can be, we can be us again.  
I cry at night, cry at night, I'll cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say.  
Sweet Sundays, sweet Sundays._

Ronnie couldn't quite get this into her head, she was staring into Danielle's eyes, but not quite working out that it was happening. It seemed all surreal. 'You're here, but I thought you were dead, but you're here,' Ronnie murmured. Danielle got straight up and went to hold Ronnie's hand, tears leaking down her cheeks 'I've got explaining to do, I know that. But I know I'm ready to face everything. I will do, for you,' She smiled. And Ronnie squeezed her hand. It was happening, Ronnie had realised that she had got her baby girl back, and it was a great feeling, the best feeling in the whole world.

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you._

**I thought I would try a song fic on Ronielle, just hope you enjoy it. One shot. Please Read and review. Thanks. Abbi**

**P.S the song is Nothing Compares to You by Pixie Lott, please youtube it, it's a beautiful song.**


End file.
